


Of The Same Coin

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short, Two roppi's, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same sometimes isn't the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend on tumblr. Hachis-art!!  
> Roppi buddies!!  
> Mine: Hachimen  
> Hers: Roppi

Hachimenroppi is different from Hachimen Roppi.

Hachimenroppi is called Roppi, he's taller and more buff. There's occasionally a bit of a beard growing on his jaw; whiskers that tickle when the other- Hachimen, tends to cling to him and squish their faces together for pictures. One is more human than the other, one more colder. Both pump blood but both have their shares of depression and anger.

              Roppi catches Hachimen moping. He's pouting and teeth are biting down on his lower lip that Roppi figures any second will burst and spill blood. He towers over the other, taller by inches when the other is only five-four. He raise both brows, goes to say something but then Hachimen cocks his head back. Red on red meet and both men are silent.

         "Did you shave?" Hachimen asks, brows furrow and his shoulders slump as he calms himself from his moment of self pity. Roppi brushes fingers over his own jaw, more broad compared to Hachimen's who could pass for a woman. 

        "Yeah, look bad?" He responds, cool when he leans against the table, head tilted to the side and lips quirks up in a grin. Hachimen shrugs slowly, tongue sliding against the dark red on his lip. 

       "Good. You look good. Very good." Saracsm is bright and vivid and Roppi snorts. 

"Frickin' liar."

          "Shut up!" Hachimen throws a glare; pressing his head on the table and stares up at his identical carbon copy. There's a fondness Roppi isn't sure he's alright with; having his own life torn up to shreds repeatedly and Hachimen's life is empty and broken. 

        They were too alike. Too closely linked.

"Should've kept it," Hachimen says after a moment. Nearly cooing; voice hoarse. It's from trying to kill himself years ago, and failing, voice permanently damaged from a cut to the neck. "It adds to your whole... 'rawr I'm a man'."

   Roppi blanches, snickers beneath his breath when he drags a hand through his own raven locks. "You should get some breasts then," it's a tease. But Hachimen glares right at him. "What? Don't give me that look."

           "Whatever." Hachimen murmurs. "You jerk."

Roppi shrugs. Pushes from the table and mentions breakfast-- hears a sharp reply that makes him laugh. 


End file.
